


Let Them Watch

by ariddletobesolved



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved
Summary: When Hans asked her to go somewhere more private for a midnight stroll, the secluded part of the forest was the last thing on her mind. Let's say, being out in the open did involve unwanted audiences.Helsa post Frozen II; a part of Days We Spend Under the Sun AU.Now with part 2.
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Part 1

When Hans asked her to go somewhere more private for a midnight stroll, the secluded part of the forest was the last thing on her mind. They wanted to have some time for themselves, before their big day in a few weeks, and where else was better than the Enchanted Forest? Once the night fell, the couple finally had some time for themselves, but what seemed to be a romantic date turned into a small fight, especially when Hans learned that his fiancee was in a bad mood.

“Are you not gonna tell me about what’s bothering you?”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing.”

Letting out a sigh, the Admiral stood before her, holding both of her arms. “Really?” He murmured lowly. “What can I do to make you feel better, then?”

The former queen looked up, blue eyes gazed into his emerald ones, which held something like desire. She admitted, only he could calm her down and made her feel things at the same time. He cupped her cheek, cradling her head gently, before leaning in to whisper to her ear.

“We’re all alone, after all, Kaere,” he said. “Just say the words and I’ll do it. Let the moon and the stars be the witness.”

Elsa gulped, but she didn’t dare look back. If she wanted to be honest, the thought of doing  _ things _ out in the open stirred something inside her. She could feel the warmth residing in her lower abdomen at their close proximity, and it nestled between her legs.  _ Oh no, the things Hans can do to her. _

“So?”

The question was somehow ignored, when Elsa felt like they were being watched from the shadows. She looked around, but with only the moonlight as the source of light, it was impossible to make sure that they were all alone.

“What is it?”

“Are you sure we’re the only one here?” 

He raised a brow. “This is the secluded part of the forest, of course we are.”

The blonde decided to let it pass, focused on her fiance. “Fine. Just kiss me.”

Hans captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately. But unlike those kisses they shared in public, this one was more needy with want. He pushed her carefully, so she was up against a tree, not breaking the kiss. Sucking on her lower lip, he could feel her gasp, and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and explored the cavity. His grip on her waist was firm, and Elsa wounded her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Face flushed and hot, Hans still didn’t know what troubled her, but he knew what her body wanted.

She was warm and inviting, this very much he knew. Clad in a simple purple dress coated with her own icy power, Hans knew for whom she exposed her cleavage, and it was enough to give him a sense of pride. She was his as much as he was hers. He pulled away, earning himself a breathless whimper. 

“Elsa.” It was all he said before he resumed his exploration on her jaw, mapping her skin as if it was a new territory. 

Elsa knew she shouldn’t cave in that easily, yet there she was, being pinned against the tree with her eyes closed, as her lover’s kisses trailed down her neck. Feeling his teeth grazing over the skin of her collarbone, before giving a little nip, she let out a gasp.

“H-hans!” Her fingers ran through his auburn hair, giving a little tug as the pleasure increased. “W-we can’t. Not h- _ oh! _ ”

Hans chuckled, before withdrawing and taking a good look at his fiancée. Her blonde hair, glowing under the pale moonlight, was now messy from both the slight humidity and his hand undoing the braid. Still with her eyes closed, she was panting, chest rising and falling with every breath, the neckline of her off shoulder dress hanging dangerously low.  _ She is gorgeous _ , he thought,  _ and irresistible _ .

Leaning in, he grazed the tip of his pointed nose right below her ear, while whispering huskily, “Why not?”

“We're out in the open— _ Hans! _ ”

Elsa let out another gasp when he pressed a kiss on that certain spot, sending shivers down her spine. She could feel his hands roaming, caressing every inch of her clothed body, not once did he remove his mouth from her. Her knees weakened, but his grip on her waist was firm, putting her in place.

Another hand slid upwards and rested on the swell of her clothed breast, kneading through the icy materials, and the pulsing ache between her legs intensified. She was a moaning mess, tugging on his hair down so he was eye level with her other breast. With ease, he pulled the upper part of the dress down, exposing her chest into the night air. He leaned in to capture a nipple with his mouth, sucking gently, while his right hand gave an equal attention to the other, tugging and pulling on the pebbled peak.

“Please.”

Her back arched, as she whimpered. Unconsciously, the former queen thrusted her hips and felt the slight bulge in his pants, earning herself a groan. Sensing his fiancee’s desperation, Hans trailed his kisses lower, over her clothed belly, until he was on his knees. He looked up, emerald eyes caught her blue ones, as if asking for permission.

“Hans,”

The gentle whisper was enough to tell her what she wanted. It wasn’t their first time, taking intimacy on a whole new level, and Hans had always been understanding, listening to her needs. Truly, they were connected to each other's mind, body, and soul.

Gentle hands moved to slide her dress up, so the fabric pooled around her torso. Elsa was thankful she decided to ditch her usual attire, that included a pair of leggings, and was sticking to a simple off shoulder dress (although she did purposefully lower the neckline, for his eyes only). She took a sharp breath, the moment her fiancé pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, then another just an inch above the former, then another. The heat was building up and she waited with anticipation, until— _oh!_

Hans kissed her through her knickers, now wet with her want. He chuckled, knowing that it was all his doing. The scent of her arousal filled his senses, and he could feel his pants getting tighter. But he could wait, for his main focus was to tend to his lover's needs. Pulling her knickers down, he then carelessly threw it on the ground beside them. One hand placed her leg over his shoulder, while the other was teasing her, rubbing the skin of her thigh, constantly avoiding her centre.

“Please,” it sounded needy, and oh how ashamed she was being this helpless.

“Tell me, Kaere,” he said, nuzzling her hip, in which the gesture made her back arched, “what do you want, love?”

“Your mou—oh!”

Before Elsa could finish her sentence, she felt his mouth against her core. His tongue expertly slid along her folds, before he gently sucked her nub. Her hand flew to her mouth, trying to deafen the sounds coming out of her mouth, while the other was fisting his hair. They might have chosen their spot far away from the camp, yet she didn't want to take a risk of being caught in the open with Hans between her legs. Besides, she was still unsure that nobody was around.

She rolled her hips, as his tongue explored the unknown, the places she didn't know existed until she got to know his touch. And once she had a taste, she craved for more. The feeling of his sideburns rubbing her skin as she rode his mouth made her toes curled. He moved his tongue to the side, and she bucked her hips, settling into a rhythm with him. She could feel his hand move to join his tongue, two digits slipped into her slick entrance with ease.

Her blue eyes fluttered close, and her grip tightened, as she drew him even closer. The Snow Queen felt so vulnerable, being completely at the former prince's mercy. Removing her hand from her mouth to toy with her bare breast, Elsa allowed herself to be vocal, gasping out his name as if she knew no other words.

There was no denying the effect his skilled tongue had on her, and she couldn't help but think of the possibility that Hans might have done that to another woman, no matter how many times he told her he hadn't. Not that she didn't trust him, but such a good skill couldn't be learned overnight. The way those women stared at her man, when they visited Arendelle Plaza, only reminded her of the reason why she had been in a bad mood. Jealousy resurged through her, along with the possessive thoughts that the Admiral was hers and hers alone. Digging her nails into his skull, Elsa tried to draw him closer, feeling his short pants against her skin. That was when his fingers curled to stroke that pressure point. She cried out, throwing her head back against the trunk.

Elsa moaned, "Don't, ah-stop!"

The Admiral didn't plan to. Every whisper, every sound she made as he pleasured her, only encouraged him to satisfy her needs. He moved his fingers in and out, feeling her walls clenched around his digits. She was so tight, and the thought of him filling her up with his member later tonight excited him.

When it came to her, Hans knew exactly where to touch, the way she wanted it, the pace to set up, yet her eagerness and enthusiasm never ceased to amaze him. He went along with her games, and so did she. It was almost like their first time all over again, finding surprises in every inch of her body.

Out of blue, the rustlings from the bushes not far from them caught her attention. Her blue eyes were wide open, and she was alert with the nature surrounding them.

“W-wait!” Breathlessly, Elsa tried to slow him down, and pried him off her. “I think someone is here.” She tried to pull her dress up to cover her breasts, feeling self conscious. 

Hans furrowed his brows, mouth coated with her juices. The rustling didn't stop, and he began to realise what happened. When he turned to the bushes, he could make out a shadow moving under the moonlight. The next thing they knew, a reindeer emerged from the darkness, taking them by surprise. But there was definitely something like a relief, for nobody was in sight.

“It's just a reindeer, Elsa.” He held her hand, giving it a little squeeze. “It will do no harm.”

As if nothing happened, he pressed kisses along her inner thigh, and once again, her hand fisted his auburn locks. When her hips bucked, Hans knew he had done the right thing.

“Two-hah, reindeers.” She murmured, trying to contain her moan, but failing miserably.

Her blue eyes fluttered close, feeling the waves of pleasure come approaching. Hans continued his ministrations, never once did he stop to catch a breath. He feasted on her as if she was his last meal, bringing her even closer to the edge.

“Oh, Hans!"”

The Admiral smirked. His tongue explored her, moving side to side along her folds, until he settled on the small nub just above the bone.

“Let them watch.” He murmured to her skin, sending vibrations to her core.

Elsa dug her heel into his back, pulling him closer. Her toes curled at the feeling of having some eyes on her, and she couldn't help but picture if those eyes belonged to those Arendellian women, eyeing her with envy as her man ate her—The Snow Queen out. Her chest swelled with pride, and also love for her soon to be husband.  _ Mine _ .

But soon those thoughts were long forgotten, as the pleasure intensified. Hans bit gently on the sensitive bud, moving his fingers faster. He curled his fingers to touch that certain spot, and she came. Her legs were shaking as she saw stars, crying out his name, breaking the serenity. Rolling her hips in a steady rhythm with his mouth, the blonde rode through her blissful peak. 

Elsa was panting, trying to catch her breath as she came down from the high. She tried to stand, only to have her knees wobble. Hans was quick to catch her in his arms, chuckling as he pulled her to sit on the ground next to him.

“That was...” she smiled, nuzzling the crook of his neck, inhaling the familiar scent of her own arousal from him licking her clean.

“Wonderful?”

“It’s an understatement.” She looked up, before moving to straddle him. Feeling her sensitive core pressed against his bulge, Elsa winched, digging her nails into his shoulders. Her vision was clouded with lust, as it was her turn to murmur close to his ear, “I think it’s time for round two.”

Surely, they still had a long night ahead of them.


	2. Part 2

“I think it's time for round two.”

Hans raised a brow upon the bold suggestion, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, her taste still lingering on his tongue. Not that he minded, but something told him that she was now eager. He just needed to make sure.

“Are you sure?”

Elsa leaned forward and pressed her lips on the skin under his ear, before whispering, “I am.”

Withdrawing, she then flashed him a smile, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Her dress was undone, and a few drops of sweat on her forehead glistened under the moonlight.  _ What a tease! _

Hans had to admit, he liked the view. With Elsa straddling him, trapping him between her legs, he was wanting, feeling the insatiable hunger even after his midnight feast. The slight pressure of her nails against his skin only excited him, and he pulled her closer by the waist. The sight alone was enough to make it even more painful, having him restrained against the fabric of his trousers.

As their lips met, he grind his hips against her bare womanhood, and her grip tightened. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, making sure that she had a taste of herself. The pressure was building up, and his trousers were getting too tight. When his hand moved to undo the laces, a cold hand stopped him.

“Allow me.” She moaned against his mouth.

Still locking lips with him, Elsa reached for the trousers and unfastened the buttons. Her hands wandered inside and found his member, stiff and throbbing under her touch. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft, and Hans jerked his hips, wanting more of her cold touch. He let out a groan, as she moved her hand up and down, clenching and unclenching, pleasuring him how he liked it. When her touch grew colder, he thrusted uncontrollably.

“Sshh, easy there.” The former queen grinned.

Her heart swelled with pride, knowing perfectly what she had done to him. She then stopped her movement altogether, leaving him frustrated. Still not wiping the smile off her face, Elsa pulled away, but not before kissing his cheek.

“You're in a better mood now?” He was panting, heart racing inside his ribcage.

“Well,” she tenderly unbuttoned his white undershirt, before trailing her fingers over his exposed flesh, coating his skin with a thin layer of frost. Hans shivered at the sensations. “You very well know I'm always in the mood.”

“Elsa,” he almost pleaded, tugging her dress down to expose her bosoms, once again. When he pulled her closer for another kiss, the fifth spirit stopped him, pressing two fingers over his lips to silence him.

“Let me return the favour, Admiral.” She was seductive, breathing closely to his face as their eyes met. “Take off your shirt.”

At that time, Hans knew that it was Elsa's turn to take charge, and he let her. The shirt was quickly undone, lying on the ground next to them. Her hands explored his bare skin, frosts connecting each freckle like constellations before evaporating. He closed his eyes, feeling his skin flush against her coolness, adoring her powers.

Elsa smirked, pushing his chest so he was lying on his back. Towering over him, she captured his lips with hers for a brief second, before moving oh-so-slowly to kiss his neck. She bit the tanned skin and sucked gently, making sure to leave some marks, so everyone would know who the Admiral belonged to. Upon the gesture, Hans let out a hiss, and Elsa took it as a cue to go south. 

Hans held her by the shoulder, as he watched his fiancée gently pull his breeches down, not once did their eye contact break. He gulped, starting to feel impatient knowing that Elsa took her time, as if she was undoing him layer by layer.  _ How could someone be tender yet so eager? _

But soon his mind went blank when her hand found its way back around his member, now bare and exposed to the open air. He was ripe for the taking and Elsa rubbed her thumb over the length, earning herself a groan. His grip on her only tightened by the time the former queen kissed his crown, blowing a frosty kiss on the tip.

“Elsa!” The Admiral gasped, bucking his hips towards her face.

Her blue eyes, cloudy with lust and love for the man she straddled, gave reassurances before she tilted her head to pepper him with kisses, hands wrapped around his cock, slowly moving to massage him from the base. His eyes fluttered close, his back arching slightly as the brief coolness returned, before her warmth mouth engulfed him. She sucked him in until he hit the back of her throat, then slowly pulling him out, obviously teasing him. Setting up a pace, Elsa began to bob her head, only stopping a few times to kiss the crown. Her free hand rested on his thigh, frosts crawling up his bare skin, which only added up to the pleasure.

Hans was panting, her name came in a breathless moan. Possessive thoughts about how she was the only one who could make him feel that way clouded her mind, and she sucked harder. His hand flew to grab her blonde locks, as she kept bobbing her head. Hearing his strangled moans as she went on a rhythm, Elsa could feel her own arousal pooling between her legs. Her hardened nipples brushed against his thigh from the movement, once, then twice, and she let out a moan. The vibration was sending shivers and his cock twitched in her mouth.

“Elsa!” He moaned, grasping tightly on her hair, jerking his hips. His hand pulled on her shoulder, as if he was trying to slow her down. “Kaere, I-” 

The Admiral tried to form a sentence, but the way her tongue swiped expertedly over his shaft, before she plunged it back inside her mouth, was relentless. The warmth from her oral cavity—contrasted to her cold fingers—surrounded him, and he lost in the bliss. With brows twitching and eyes closed, Hans tried to slow her down. He needed to save himself for her.

“Elsa,”

The former queen only looked up. She knew that Hans was so close, and that he wanted to do it inside her. But after he worshipped her with his skilled mouth and tongue, Elsa just wanted to return the favour. Still holding her gaze, her hands moved to massage his base. She resumed her ministrations, sucking him in, using her tongue to add more pressure. 

Hips bucking, mouth falling open, Hans couldn't hold back. She was doing a good job, despite that she had only done it a few times before. His mind was cloudy and he could only think of Elsa, the goddess, his queen. Her name was like a mantra that he repeated over and over, as he exploded. Still holding her head, he moved his hips in sync with her own rhythm.

Elsa smirked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand in such an unqueenly manner. She noticed that he was still half hard and crawled over to tower over him, straddling his torso as she did so. Her palm was flat on the ground beside his head when she captured his lips with hers. She could feel his hands moved to hold her waist, caressing gently over the skin. As he moved to grab her rear, the blonde let out a moan. The heat was burning inside her with every touch, and she felt herself grew moist.

Their forehead touched, once she broke the kiss. Blue met green, and Elsa giggled, running her fingers over his sideburns. He was panting underneath her, and she adored the sight. For a while, they stayed in that position, until his fingers traced over her skin to settle on her inner thigh, so dangerously close to her precious flower.

“Oh, Hans.” Her back arched when he toyed with her damp curls.

“I think we're not done yet.” Hans murmured lowly.

“Mhm,” she gasped when his strong arm lifted her so he could part her folds with his fingers. “I,  _ hah _ , so do I.”

She rolled her hips, accidentally brushing his tensed muscles, only to have her own desire fuelled. Hans set the tempo, teasing her entrance with a circular motion, readying her for what was to come. Her breasts came to the view and he took one nipple, suckling gently. Upon the stimulation, Elsa gripped on the grass beneath her palms, her chin pointing up towards the night sky.

He was hard and stiff, standing proud and untouched. Withdrawing from her, he then pulled her into another kiss, his grip returned to her waist.

“I want you, Elsa.” It was an invitation, his way in asking for permission, because as much as he wanted to have her, he still respected her and her needs.

She brushed his hair back, glancing tenderly at her fiancé, whose flushed cheeks were visible under the moonlight. Elsa flashed him a smile, then briefly checked out their surroundings. They were alone, once again, and the reindeers were long gone. Deep down, she hoped that nobody would catch them, or else she knew she wouldn't be able to live with it.

“What is it?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I want to make sure, since we're out in the open.”

Hans chuckled, holding her hand. “It's a bit too late for that, isn't it?”

_ Of course it is!  _ They had brought one another to their release, worrying about that would have been too late. Shrugging, she decided to let down her guards. Just because she was the Fifth Spirit didn't mean she couldn't have her own thrill in the forest. Thankfully she wasn't the queen.

“You, my dearest, are right.” Elsa poked the tip of his nose, before kissing him once again. “Take me.” It came in a low whisper to his lips.

As soon as he got the permission, without breaking the kiss, Hans lifted her waist. He knew she was ready from the work of his fingers earlier, all she needed was guidance. He could feel her arm around his neck, and her free hand pressed against his chest. Gently, he helped her lower her body, until her folds greeted his tip with a cold kiss.

Pulling away to look at him, Elsa took a sharp breath, before she drew him inside her. She gasped as he stretched her. It was incredible to have him again, and she slowly moved up, before sinking all the way down. Her hips met his, as she grazed her fingertips over his skin, settling on his ribcage. The former queen began to set a pace, rolling her hips to draw him in deeper. Her eyes fluttered close, and the way he kneaded her rear made her toes curl.

“Oh,” she gasped, “H-Hans!”

He liked it when she was vocal, his name was the only word coming out of her mouth. Her rhythm drove him crazy, and he thrusted deeper, trying to reach a certain spot inside her cave, one that could send her reeling. He slid inside her, filling her again and again, and it felt so right. And when her powers came to play, tracing patterns over his freckled chest, his hips jerked involuntarily. His mouth fell open, his eyebrows peaked, and Hans could only think of how lucky he was to have her. 

Elsa rocked her hips, meeting his thrusts. The familiar flames filled her up, encouraging her to go harder, deeper, and she cried out when he brushed against the spot.  _ Goodness _ , nobody else could make her feel that way. Her legs were aching yet she kept going. Nothing could stop her at the moment, for she was  _ oh _ -so close. 

“Hans, I'm,” she could barely finish the sentence and fell forward, tangling her fingers with his on the ground next to his head.

“Let go.”

His words of encouragement brought her to her second release that night. Eyes closed, she let herself feel the waves of pleasure crashing over her, as she rode through her climax. Her muscles spasmed around him, and he was pulsing inside her. The cool sensation sent shivers down his spine, inviting him to join her at the peak. It didn’t take long for him to reach his own, holding her tight against him.

“Elsa...”

She pulled him into a kiss, swallowing his groan. The whole time, her free hand was caressing his side, steam appeared from the melting ice. They got lost in the passion, hands all over each other, unaware of prying eyes that quickly looked away in distaste.

Trying to catch her breath, Elsa then rested her head on his chest. He was still throbbing inside her, and she wished they could stay like that longer, yet her legs were aching from their magnificent union. Thankfully, being a proper gentleman he was, Hans helped her up. The feeling of him sliding out of her left her with emptiness, but overall, he had been a perfect lover, and she couldn’t be more grateful.

“Are you okay?”

Elsa could only manage a small nod, snuggling into the Admiral’s embrace. She let him pull her body close to his, feeling his flushing skin against her own. Her dress as still pooling on her waist, and it was so uncomfortable, but the former queen was already too tired to care, and her fiance’s arms gave her a pleasant comfort.

“Hey,” Hans let out a chuckle, before rubbing her side gently. “Tired?”

“Yeah.” Came her weak reply. “You were incredible.”

He pressed a kiss on the top of her messy blonde hair. “I love you, Kaere.”

“I love you.” She nuzzled the crook of his neck, smiling as her heart swelled inside her ribcage. “Do you mind if we stay for a bit?”

“Not at all.” His emerald eyes were gazing at the night, that was now filled with dancing lights. “Kaere, do you-” The question hung in the air when he realised that his bride was fast asleep in his arms. 

The former prince began to feel drowsy, an aftertaste of their intense lovemaking. But he had to stay awake, for the sky was awake. His brows furrowed, debating whether he should wake her up, because Elsa wouldn't wanna miss the view. She looked too peaceful, and so he decided to let her be.

“I love you Elsa.” He murmured, before pulling his discarded shirt over her naked form. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”


End file.
